


JohnMark/LuMark/Wet Dreams

by USER21peach



Category: Wet Dreams - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: “我們是兩個靈魂，共享一個肉體。”“我是个slut。我叫莉莉。我的玩伴叫Lucas。”“我是Mark。我的男朋友叫Johnny。”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	JohnMark/LuMark/Wet Dreams

听起来像是什么小动物溜进来了，衣料在漆黑寂静的房间摩擦作响，他本来不是会睡的浅的人，刚刚看完电影之后闭上眼就被门推开的声音精神集中，然后床边软下一片，鼻息扫在他的胳膊像是挠痒。  
他知道是谁，他早就醒了，这种晚间服务好久没有找上他他心里也放晴，男孩熟练的爬上他的床，敏捷的顺着被子一角钻进他怀里，柔软的头发蹭在他的胸口，发出不清不楚的哼哼。  
“莉莉？”  
他声音明显底气不足，莉莉只有在需要他的时候才会找他，做完之后莉莉也会消失，那种看他的，带着刺的眼神会变成一滩死水，然后马克就会夹着被子红着脸跟他说对不起。他经历过太多次了，莉莉对他不过是friend with benefit，第一次莉莉找他上床是直接拉着他跑到后台的厕所，上面老旧的排气扇嗡嗡转响，莉莉拉下他的裤子喉咙挤弄他的性器带出满嘴的唾液，手指沾了那些湿润的液体就往里面送，他就像发情的小猫一样，结实的屁股翘得老高，他的眼睛也看得充血—  
他喊他马克，然后莉莉一个巴掌打到他的手上，浮上红痕和刺痛的记忆，  
他说，  
我是莉莉。我是莉莉。  
他呆住了，可是他也没多想，在那些wet dreams里的马克无比清晰，他的淫欲一面，他的羞涩一面，他都无比想要触碰。他以为莉莉是马克的什么奇怪性癖，他也满足，抓着他的细腰像咒语一样低声喃叫着莉莉，莉莉的后穴热情得要命，后背贴在他的胸口肌肤相亲，下面咬的也紧，较劲般动着腰，  
他喊，那些不标准的普通话和他教的粤语充斥在狭窄的空间，  
旭熙，旭熙，慢D…  
啊啊啊啊…快D…旭熙…Lucas…老公…  
他什么都能喊，把操弄着他的人倒是叫的脸红，想要捂住他的嘴没想到莉莉只会含着他的手指邀请般舔弄，他烧得滚烫，射在莉莉体内他慌张的想要去清理，没想莉莉坐在马桶盖上扯着他的头发，拉扯中生出了半分征服的意思，  
“不用清，旭熙的就stay inside me。”

Lucas和他接吻，再次睁开眼却满是慌张无措的样子，前一秒搂着脖子的手臂变成了下意识的推攘，  
“OMG！OMG！！”  
他以为他只是不适应，但是男孩像是检查一夜情一样看他大腿中间兜不住的新鲜精液，推开他跑到镜子检查他的脖子，然后留下跪在地上疑惑的他，最后一边穿衣服一边道歉，  
“I am so sorry bro…I don’t think we should do it...”  
他就连套裤子都不自然，就像十二点钟一定要逃回家的辛德瑞拉，Lucas去拉他的胳膊，  
“我们不是—？”  
这算什么？他不能理解。  
“我真的对不起。”  
“你不用对不起—我喜欢你啊—”  
“不是的，或者你可以这样理解…”  
“莉莉不是我。”

之后就很清晰了，马克的监护人兼后来他知道的男友身份的徐英浩约他出去聊天，和徐英浩面对面的瞬间他甚至觉得自己是个该死的小三，扑街仔，然后看向窗外，一片沉默。  
“莉莉喜欢你。”  
徐英浩先开口。  
“莉莉，马克，谁是谁？”  
他开始不自在了，他并不想在自己的哥哥面前发生什么争执—  
“如你所见。我们也不知道“莉莉”是怎么形成的，也许是他在早年的高强度练习中压抑的情感，Mark也知道他的存在，但没有现在这么不正常…”  
他抿了一口咖啡。  
“我说的正常是莉莉会偶尔出现，只是一两分钟，但是自从你出现之后，不对，是你和马克开始变亲近的时候，每一天晚上莉莉都会醒来，推开我，说要见你。”  
“我很抱歉没告诉你马克是我男友…我也很抱歉莉莉给你带来了…呃…困扰。”  
他长舒一口气，他对于马克的那点心思并没有被发现，那点在清水下游动的尘埃没有被注意。  
“那…哥，我该怎么办？”  
“我也不知道…莉莉我也不了解，似乎他对我一点兴趣都没有。马克提到莉莉，也是沉默和偶尔提到想要杀死他…你的出现，明显让莉莉开始和他争抢身体了。”  
“莫非就是要么莉莉生，马克死。”  
“一山难容二虎。”  
他艰难吞咽那口浓稠的咖啡，他的心仿佛冻结般，他搞不清楚自己了，他好像喜欢的是马克，但是莉莉是他可以亲吻那副肉体的唯一筹码。  
他没有办法让出莉莉，  
当然他嘴上说的是，  
“好，如果莉莉出现，我会和他谈谈的。”

莉莉一次又一次爬上他的床，他一次又一次接纳他，这次也和前面千万次的交流一样，莉莉的手伸进他的短袖里，手指顺着腹肌线条轻轻划下来，  
“莉莉好害怕。”  
他翻身把被子和莉莉抱在怀里，都是马克常用的沐浴露味道，他们就像一对性格不同的孪生兄弟，他把下巴搭在莉莉的头上，手臂却被水滴打湿。  
“其实你，喜欢的是马克吧。”  
他呆住了，如同惊雷轰耳，莉莉无情的把他那件伪善的外皮扒下来是那么血淋淋，喉咙扼住般发不出声音，  
最后咳了两声，  
“我喜欢的是你。莉莉。”  
人都是自私的。  
“你第一次和我做的时候喊的都是马克。”  
“我知道你喜欢马克。”  
他哽咽了，一抽一抽的，马克的脸和莉莉的感情在他面前融合撕裂，他突然想起无数个徐英浩的夜晚，他也是这样度过的吗，莉莉把他踹开的时候他会怎么做—  
他的手给他顺气，摸过单薄的身体他心也在抽疼，这里住着两个灵魂，这比什么都要残忍的竞争。  
“但是我喜欢你。我不会放弃的。”  
他的眼泪就像水晶一样在夜里折射，他坐在Lucas的腰上，指尖顺着完美的鼻尖划到饱满的嘴唇，他笑了，他说，  
“真好。”  
“莉莉在这个瞬间很幸福。”  
他猛地吻上他的嘴唇，就像在电影里寄生的场面一样猛烈，莉莉几乎在啃咬他的嘴唇，他扯自己的衣服也粗暴，连着那些眼泪一起掉在床上，Lucas的睡裤轻而易举的被扯下，莉莉低下头去亲吻他的皮肤，Lucas的大手在他的腰上抚摸化作酥酥麻麻的痒，他含糊的呻吟也随之漏出，他也不在意，  
“fuck me hard。”  
他听起来和马克一模一样，但是莉莉永远和马克不同，马克是清涩的果汁，无人通过的秘境，莉莉是坦荡的色欲，纯粹的感情为生。  
Lucas其实也分不清了，要他杀死莉莉他可能会哭，他看着那张嘴喊出他的名字，在他背后不小心抓出的痕迹，无数个想念莉莉或者马克的夜晚—  
但大多数是莉莉，莉莉在他心里似乎变成了一个实体。  
他可以定义莉莉，但是马克永远不属于他。  
他狠狠地贯穿莉莉，就像在发泄，他的房间隔音很好，莉莉的哭叫肆意倾泻，粉红色瀑布拍到地上是脆响，他的囊袋拍在莉莉的屁股上也是肉体撞击的响声，莉莉掰开屁股给他看吃下巨大性器的软洞，那层薄膜被撑到极致，他声音带着哭腔，  
“Lucas…给我…啊啊…”  
这就给你，Lucas根本不按章法，按着他的腰操得更深，他甚至觉得用点力莉莉的腰可能就要折断，但是莉莉根本不管，他喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，  
是他的潜意识，是他的渴望。  
莉莉不知道射了多少次，他一塌糊涂，像被玩弄的奶油蛋糕，他弄的到处都是，Lucas每次都不会射在他里面，他也不想徐英浩清理莉莉留下来的痕迹。  
莉莉亲吻他的手指，他说，  
“我不会让他赢的。”  
“请你一定要站在我这边。”


End file.
